


Smallville Story Idea

by Dreamcreator



Series: Story or Drabble Ideas [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Clex - Freeform, Drabble, IDEA THAT I NEED TO WRITE INTO A FULL STORY!, Idea - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville Clex Drabble Idea that I hope to make into a full story. Only wrote a small scene.</p><p>Clark is taking care of Lena while Lex is away on business. Soon Evil Future Lex comes to Smallville and tries to kill Clark before he becomes Superman. Clark and Lex must stop him, but only to find out the Evil Future Lex’s weakness: Lena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville Story Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay so this really great story idea has been in my head for quite some time, I just haven’t had the time nor the motivation to get it fully written. BUT! I was able to write out an important scene for the story. Its about Future Lex coming to the past to get rid of young Clark, but there are obstacles that keep that from happening and Present Lex isn’t going to allow his Future Self to harm Clark or Lena. 
> 
> WARNING!! CONTAINS CLEX! That means slash, which means malexmale pairing!
> 
> So fellow readers please give me your thoughts on whether or not I should continue to bring the idea to life.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

Clark spat at him, “You’re insane, that’s what you are!”

The older man chuckled darkly, never once wavering the gun that was still aimed right at him. “Insane isn’t even the right word to describe me Kent.”

Lex moved closer to Clark, Lena still in his tight embrace. He wasn’t going to let this…man…this imposter…harm his baby sister again. He had to get them out of this situation. Lex would not risk losing Clark and Lena to this man…to his older self…this crazed evil incarnation of him. “You have to see the reason here; no one should get hurt in all this. What you’re doing is illogical. It’s not worth it. Not at all.”

Luthor shook his head, a dark glint in his cold steely eyes. “To think I was so foolish at this age is ridiculous. He took you for granted! He used you! Clark Kent is an alien sent from wherever he came from to rule this world with an iron fist! He never trusted you! He was never going to tell you his deepest darkest secret! He was-“

“Doing the same thing we did.”

Silence filled the icy chamber. No one moved. All three men looked at the tiny girl before them, her lilac eyes never losing sight of the man that stood there with his weapon.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. He did exactly what we did.” She slowly moved away from the safety of her brother’s arms, and quietly trekked up to Luthor.

“Lena!”

“Baby Girl no! Come back!”

“Clark kept his secret from everyone. Just like…you did with me. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was or what he could do…don’t you understand?” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “Don’t you understand? You did the exact same thing, only just for me. Would you…would you have told everyone that I was mutant? That I could read minds? That I could create images or lift items up in the air? Would you have given me away?”

She stopped right in front of him, her sadness reflecting on her face. She slowly took his right hand; his gloved hand and removed the leather cloth off from his skin. Revealing the burned flesh from so long ago.

“He was afraid…afraid of what people would say or do to him. Feared the ones who would use him…in experiments or torture him for being different. It’s the same thing that I fear will happen to me one day. Alexi…”

She looked into his face and saw a tear slide down his cheek. She saw the slight shaking of his body, the hitches in his breathing, and the memories that plagued this man’s mind and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like it! Just wanting to let you know that I have a Tumblr account now so check me out there! Here's the link: http://dreamcreator01.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's the heads up: I am still looking for a laptop which is going to take awhile and will be losing internet at my house so I wont be able to post anything until things get better. But don't fret! I have been writing in notebooks, and I have new chapters and new stories to show the world! So please, tell me what you think of this idea so I can get started writing it.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
